Brothers?
by padfoot's shadow
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child?What if he had a brother?What if it was Draco?What if James wasn't thier father?What if it was his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry wasn't an only child

Hi this is a repost of Bro's thank my friend Andy for the beta-ing.

--

What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a brother? What if it was Draco? What if James wasn't their father? What if it was his best friend?

At nine years old most children are concerned about missing their favorite T.V. show or playing outside, but not Harry Potter he was worrying when and if he would eat again.

At this moment the boy was working in the garden for his aunt when a most peculiar old man walked up to the house a small boy about Harry's age was right behind him, only the boy had blond hair.

The strange old man knocked on the door.

Curious, Harry walked over to the man, "Um, sir, are you here to see my aunt and uncle? They ran to the store and aren't back yet."

The old man looked down at the child, "Yes I'm here to see them, do you know when they'll be back?" The boy shook his head, "no, but they should be soon."

As soon as he said that, the Dursley's car pulled up. "Boy! What are you doing?" Vernon roared while getting out of the car.

The child shrank back, "Nothing, Uncle Vernon," The large man stepped forward, but stopped at the sight of the old man.

"Who are you? And why are you on my lawn!" he bellowed. The old man looked at the muggle, "I am here, Mr. Dursley, to give your guardianship of your other nephew."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the little blond boy then at the old man; horror evident on his young face

**I would like to thank my beta ****Immortal Sailor Cosmos, and my friend Lightsilence both of which went over this. Any mistakes left are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't.**

--

Harry stared at the little blond boy then at the old man; horror evident on his young face.

"You mean he's staying here! No, you can't!" The emerald-eyed boy yelled.

Vernon snarled at the old man, "I refuse to let you leave another freak here! I already have this one!"

The old man gazed at the muggle, groaning internally, then a sly look entered his old blue eyes. "Mr. Dursley, if you take this child in for now, then when the two of them get older and they inherit their money from their father, as their guardian, you will get some of their fortune,"

Hearing this, Vernon ushered both children into the house. He glared at Harry and said, "Take him to your cupboard."

Gathering a little courage, that he knew he would pay for later, Harry yelled to the old man, "Who are you and why leave him here?" The old blue-eyed man smiled at the child, "I am Dumbledore and I do it because I wish."

Stunned Harry was smacked then pushed into the old closet that was his bedroom. Sighing, the child sat down and noticed that the little blond boy was crying.

Crawling to him, he hugged the boy, as he knew that he would like to be hugged. Harry then asked him "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." The blond whispered. Trying to grin, Harry nudged the boy, "Well, I'll just have to protect you then, and by the way, I'm Harry." The blond stared at him and smiled weakly, "The old man told me that you're my brother and that my name was Harley, but my mummy and daddy named me Draco."

Harry tilted his head at the blond claiming to be his brother, "Mummy and daddy?" Draco nodded and explained, "I lived with them and they said I was adopted, so I have another name and the mean old man took me away."

Harry stared at the boy and as he noticed that his blond hair was getting darker, he burst out, "Your hair is getting darker!"

Draco gasped, "Really?" He tried to leave the cupboard look at it in the upstairs mirror, but the door was slammed in his face by Vernon and Draco whimpered. Harry hurried over and hugged his new brother, "Its ok, I wont let him hurt you and this Dumbledore man will pay too for leaving us here. I promise."

Emerald eyes flashed when a large meaty hand reached into the closet.

Miles away gray blue eyes flickered open. A grim smile on his face, the boys' father whispered "My boys," He shuddered when the demons guarding him came close,

"Soon boys I will save you, but dear cousin Cissa must keep her end of the deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Paddy's shadow here, first off I am sorry about the wait I just got a new computer and school is a killer

Paddy's shadow here, first off I am sorry about the wait I just got a new computer and school is a killer. Second I have other things going on so I can only write at night or my free afternoons and early mornings. Third I would like to thank every one who has reviewed.

Panther73110

Spiritsstar

Harrypotterlover98

Knyghtshade

Brownie88Babe

K (Anon)

Cyiusblack

Thank you all.

_**This chapter has been revised by **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos. Any mistakes left are my own.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week had passed since Draco had been placed in the loving home of the Dursleys. His once blond hair had darkened but his eyes stayed the same gray. Standing side-by-side the two looked exactly the same except their eyes of emerald and silver.

Harry sighed and cast a worried look at his twin (They had discovered they had the same birthday). He nudged the other boy, "Co?" Draco ignored his twin, he was thinking,

First he had been taking away from his mum and dad by a crazy old man and left with abusive arse holes. Second his brother. When he first yelled that he couldn't stay here he was hurt, he would admit, he had thought that he didn't like him. How wrong he was, he was trying to protect him, the nine-year-old's eyes hardened at the thought of what he was protecting him from.

"Boys!"

Harry shared a look with Draco, "Come on." He pulled the blond up and walked to their uncle, Draco behind him. Harry stared impassively at the fat man. "You," he pointed at Draco, "come here." Harry tensed ready to protect his brother.

Draco stood in front of the fat man and Vernon glared, "I was told to tell you a Malloy person would come to see you tomorrow." The man snarled at the thought of a freak in his home, then he saw the slight joy that crossed the boys' face, he would have to fix that.

"Come here boy." With a slight tremble Draco stepped forward. "Yes sir?" Vernon smacked the child. "Listen and listen good, freak, if I here you said one thing about what happens in this home I swear that you will never see the light of day again! Do I make my self clear?"

Draco nodded crying silently. Harry glared and clenched his fist. Vernon noticed. He reached out and picked up the small boy.

"You listen, boy; you have always had a problem listening, so I'll make a deal with you." The fat man smiled cruelly, "You will be punished for his mistakes and he for yours. Maybe you will learn some respect!" With that he tossed the boy down.

"Get your chores done. Now!"

As the fat man walked away Harry stood and rushed to his brother's side. " 'Co? Are you all right?" The younger boy was holding his cheek. "I'm fine Jim, don't worry." 'Jim' was said with a slight smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You, dear brother, are out of your mind."

The two boys left the depressing house and started their yard work.

"So 'Co, what are these Malloy people like?" Harry asked as he worked. Draco scowled. "It's Malfoy! And they are wonderful. Dad is strict but he gives great hugs and Mom can be a bit cool at times but she can make almost anything better."

Harry exhaled, happy his brother liked them but he couldn't stop the small feeling of jealousy, why did he have people that loved him he didn't? It wasn't fair.

"That's great Drake." The emerald eyed boy ground out.

Draco watched his brother. He saw his face closed off as he talked about his mom and dad. Oh, that's right Jimmy doesn't have anyone like that. "Except me." He whispered. With a determined expression he walked over to his brother.

"Harry?" The older boy turned slightly. Draco wrapped his arms around his brother. "I love you brother."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just a note Harry's middle name is James and Jim/Jimmy is a variant of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys finished their chores and went to hide in their cupboard for the rest of the day

The boys finished their chores and went to hide in their cupboard for the rest of the day. The night passed slowly for the boys and finally morning came.

They next day Harry let his little brother sleep in and went to cook breakfast for their 'relatives'. When it was done and they left nothing but scraps Harry snagged them and ran to the cupboard.

Inside he found his brother still asleep, he was curled up like a kitty, Harry thought. With a smile Harry gently woke his brother.

"Drake? Draco! 'Co!" Harry shook his deep sleeping sibling till he woke. Draco sat up rubbing his eyes, "What is it Jim?" Draco managed between yawns.

Harry got in real close and whispered, "The Malfoys are coming today." He had to put his hand over his brother's mouth to keep him from shouting

"Shhhhhh." Harry whispered. "You don't want to yell, the Dursleys wouldn't be happy."

Draco nodded at his brother's wise advice.

Draco couldn't believe it, his mommy and daddy were coming! He hoped they would take him and Harry away.

Harry gave his brother a smile and handed him half of the scraps, "Here, eat, you'll need the energy."

The brothers ate and together left the safety of their cupboard.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The morning passed quickly for the boys and finally it was time for the Malfoys' arrival. The stretch limo pulled up and a tall pale blond man with a cane stepped out. Harry thought the man looked intimidating with his cold gray eyes and sharp features.

A small woman exited next. She held herself proudly and had a cold demeanor surrounding her. Harry could see the grace she walked with and could tell she raised his brother.

Harry had also noticed how his little brothers face lit up when he made eye contact with the man. Harry once again felt a small pang of jealousy; they were here for Draco, not him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco smiled so much he thought his face was going to split in two. His mommy and daddy were here. They would make everything better, they had too.

The small gray-eyed boy rushed to the tall blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Daddy!"

The man had a relived look on his face when he saw the child; he was worried when he saw the two boys, he thought Draco would hate him for letting Dumbledore take him away. He grew angry thinking of what had happened. They told him he had no choice. He had pulled every favor he had and talked to everyone, but no one could help him.

Seeing his son staring at him and he could tell his wife was getting impatient, he placed a hand on the once blond head and spoke softly, "Draco? We need to go inside and speak with the Dursleys, alright?"

Draco looked apprehensive, and shot a look to the other child who shrugged.

"Okay."

Lucius eyed the older boy, he was told Draco was the younger twin, as they enter the house he saw the way he walked in front of Draco and the way he was always shifting his weight as if getting ready to run. Lucius thought it odd, but held his tongue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Narcissa Malfoy noticed more then people gave her credit for. She was the most observant of the Black sisters.

So naturally she saw the older child watch Lucius just as hard as the elder watched him.

She saw the way he walked in front of Draco, as if to protect him. She saw the way both children kept shifting their weight, getting ready to run. She watched as the older boy eyes Lucius's cane almost fearfully, it saddened her. The one thing that cut her to the bone was her son, the baby she raised, was also afraid of it.

Narcissa knew what went on in this house. She knew her baby was abused, she had seen it before with her cousin Sirius. Now she had to see it again with his boys.

But not for long, all she had to do was wait and the boys would be safe; and even though it hurt, she wanted to see what would happen when Lucius saw the bruise on Draco's cheek.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four found the Dursley's enjoying a snack in the living room. Lucius walked straight in and spoke, "Mr. Dursley, I wish to speak to you about the welfare of my son and his brother."

The cold tone unnerved Vernon, he immediately feared this man, and he had hurt this man's son, he was in deep shit.

Dursley nodded and showed the man into the kitchen to talk, leaving Narcissa, the boys and Petunia to talk.

As soon as the men left Narcissa started tearing into the woman.

"How dare you!" Narcissa hissed. Petunia looked surprised, "How dare I what?" Petunia asked back in a haughty voice.

"Do you believe that we can't see the children? Do you think I am blind? You my dear women are imbecile! I can see the way they flinch!" Narcissa ranted.

Petunia was flabbergasted, how could this woman tell what went on in her home? How dare she come in here and tell her how to raise the brats! "It is not my fault the little monsters don't behave, and you can't tell me that you don't discipline your children."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, this woman thought abuse was discipline. "I did discipline my son, but I did _not_ abuse him!"

The women kept at it for a long while, not really noticing the children watching from the corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry held his brother while his mother yelled at Petunia. He was actually listening to the words and he found he liked Draco's mother, she seemed nice. Maybe she would like him.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius glared at the fat man. He didn't know exactly what he was in for when he first agreed with his wife to raise her cousin's youngest son, but somewhere along the way he gained a son and he would be damned if he let someone hurt his son!

Lucius was not blind, he saw the signs, just not as soon as his wife, but he did see the bruise on his son's face and the terror on the other boy's face when they entered the house.

He was a Malfoy and he would not stand for it.

Lucius glared continuously at the fat man and spoke, "You have made a very grave mistake Dursley."

The large man was sweating profusely as he stammered out, "I don't know what you mean."

Lucius saw the lie from a mile away, he grinned internally at the chance to verbally gut the man, maybe he could physically gut the man later; he would have to check with his wife.

"You hurt my sons," He figured that as the boy was Draco's brother he would be a son as well, "And note that I do not take kindly to people hurting what is mine."

His voice was so cold it could freeze fire.

"Do you know what I do to people who hurt what is mine?" Lucius smirked when the muggle shook his head, "I do one of three things."

The blond took out his wand and pointed it at the fat man, "I hurt them." He cast a burning hex and smiled as the man screamed.

Lucius walked the man back into the living room and pointed the wand at Petunia and cast the burning hex again. He watched as the man screamed with his wife. Lucius spoke softly to the man when he ended the hex, "I hurt those close to them or, number three I kill them."

"Stop it!" Lucius whirled around to see the oldest boy had shouted. He gave him a confused look, "What is wrong?"

Harry's eyes flicked to his brother who was sitting huddled up in the corner. Harry spoke softly, "Stop it, please, you're scaring him." Narcissa rushed to the small boy and began comforting him.

Harry saw his brother was safe with the woman and walked towards the blond.

He walked until he was only six inches away, looked straight up at the blond and spoke clearly, "You had better be taking us ways after this because if not we will not make it till tomorrow." Harry swallowed, "If we are left here and I end up having to kill Vernon, then I will, I am tired of him getting hurt."

Harry was nervous but he willed away all frightened thoughts and prayed he looked like he meant every word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Lucius was surprised, he didn't expect the child to say that, but he did not doubt he would carry out his threat. He also expected the child to try and kill him if he left them here.

"Child, you have not to worry, I will not be leaving you here, especially if you wish to come." Lucius internally thanked any deities listening, the fact the children came willingly would help a lot.

With a barely visible smile he led the boys and his wife out the door and into the limo. Tomorrow they would rest and the next day they would plan, they would free the boys' birth father. They would set up their futures and hope for the best. In two days time the lost Black twins would set the foundation for the rest of their lives.

The Black twins were going home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hi, this is the end of Brothers? and it's time for the sequel Family? I just need to know a few things first who do you think I should pair Sirius with? The twins won't be paired with anyone for a while and I need to know who Siri should be paired with. Also should the twins be dark or gray? Please let me know.

Paddy's Shadow.


End file.
